


[GIFT ART] World's Finest in Suits

by Biocopic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Party, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Holidays, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biocopic/pseuds/Biocopic
Summary: "Pose for the camera.""Wha-"





	[GIFT ART] World's Finest in Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



> Second time doing fanart, first time for this fandom. Upon request by Nowrunalong, I quote "maybe like, they're at a party and they're dressed up in FANCY FORMALWEAR". Hope you like it.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
